Electrosurgical systems are used by physicians to perform specific functions during surgical procedures. For example, in an ablation mode electrosurgical systems use high frequency electrical energy to remove soft tissue such as sinus tissue, adipose tissue or other tissue such as meniscus, or cartilage or synovial tissue in a joint. In a coagulation mode, the electrosurgical device may aid the surgeon in reducing internal bleeding by assisting in the coagulation and/or sealing of vessels. In both the ablation and coagulation mode, control of the electrical energy to provide a proper ablation and/or coagulation is utilized, and thus any advance that increases the energy control functionality of an electrosurgical system provides competitive advantage.